


of infinite summers (with you)

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble dump, Established Relationship, M/M, SSFF2K18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two stand-alone drabbles:I. Maybe Kwon Soonyoung didn't hate Jeon Wonwoo's guts as much as he made other people (mostly himself) believe he did. Maybe he hated Potions class more. He wasn't sure.II. Wonwoo's cat is shedding uncontrollably and Soonyoung's worried he'll go bald. Wonwoo knows exactly how to get Soonyoung's mind off that.





	of infinite summers (with you)

_**I.** _

_A M O R T E N T I A_

 

Late. Was an understatement, so to speak. But Kwon Soonyoung was an active guy. Loves Quidditch more than anything in the world, stayed in the pitch to practice some more even after all his teammates had retired to their common room and literally forgot that he had an essay on DADA due tomorrow which he had not started on.

 

Wouldn’t have remembered if it wasn’t for Junhui reminding him of it. So he stayed up all night, writing on his parchment paper and squeezing his last few brain cells out for words to lengthen whatever nonsense he was writing.

 

Oh how he wish he had a time-turner of his own.

 

Took a nap at around six in the morning with an hour to spare before his first class and inevitably woke up half an hour past seven and was now currently running frantically across the halls, skipping two steps on the moving staircases at a time, dodging people, his red and gold necktie askew, his cloak rumpled, and his hair clearly needing to be combed.

 

But hey, at least he finished his essay.

 

 

He smells it before he turns to the last hallway leading up to the classroom. The faint smell of freshly cut grass from the Quidditch Pitch right after Springtime just as Summer was beginning to settle. It’s barely there, almost invisible to the sense of smell but Soonyoung closes his eyes for a second to breathe in the scent.

 

His footsteps slow down but he doesn’t stop walking towards the smell, the closer he gets to the room, the stronger it becomes, the calmer he gets. It was a long hallway though, and half way to his destination, the smell changes to that of strawberries, his favorite muggle fruit and then his eyes snap open, waking up from his relaxed stupor. He was running late! He had no time for dilly dallying.

 

He breaks out into another jog, frowning at the thought of the smug face that his partner would have as soon as they made eye contact. Stupid. Dumb. Combined. Classes. Why did they have to work with Ravenclaws in this class. Soonyoung rolls his eyes. He hated Jeon Wonwoo’s guts. He hated that smirk he constantly wore when they were in the same room. He thinks he’s so smart (He  _is_  very clever. To be quite frank. But Soonyoung will never say that out loud. Pfft. No way was he boosting his already bloated ego.) just because he’s a Ravenclaw? Bloody snobbish.

 

 

He hates him. Always slapping away Soonyoung’s hand when he attempts to help with what they were supposed to be doing in class,

 

“You’ll ruin it. Just leave it to me.”

 

“Then what the bloody hell am I supposed to do?”

 

“Just watch. Me. Just watch me. We can’t have you hurting yourself.  _Again._ ” Jeon Wonwoo says with a pointed look.

 

 

Okay. Just because Soonyoung toppled over their cauldron with his elbow that  _one_  time because Wonwoo was too close for comfort didn’t mean he was  _that_  clumsy (besides, Mingyu was way more clumsy than he will ever be). And just because Soonyoung burned himself that  _other_ time didn’t mean he was going to burn himself  _again_.

 

Anyways, he’s always distracting Soonyoung during Quidditch practice whenever he sits by the stands, notebook and quill in his hands.

 

“Excuse me, Jeon. But this is a Gryffindor team practice. We can’t have Ravenclaws snooping in to spy on us. Especially you.” Soonyoung says, flying his broom right in front the bespectacled 6th year when he has gotten quite enough.

 

“Oh don’t mind me. I’m not in anyway interested in Quidditch or whatever rivalry’s going on between the teams.”

 

“Then what are you doing here?”

 

Then comes that annoying smirk. Soft black locks bouncing on top of his head as he nods once and adjusts his glasses.

 

“I didn’t have anything else to do. I’ve finished all my homework, written all essays that needed to be written plus, it becomes too boring in the common room so I thought I’d go watch something interesting instead.” He keeps his eyes locked on Soonyoung’s hovering form, sizing him up.

 

Soonyoung flushes underneath his watchful gaze, clicks his tongue at the ridiculousness of his words and zooms away back to practice without another word. He hated him so much.

 

 

-

 

 

He resists the urge to scoff, schooling his features back to his default smiley face as he approached the door to the classroom. He must’ve been too busy hating on Jeon Wonwoo to notice that the scent has morphed into something else, something he’s suddenly not fond of. Something more overwhelming than the last two scents.

 

Old parchment. Books. And most of all-

 

“ _Merlin_ , why the hell does this room reek of Jeon Wonwoo’s disgusting cologne? I’m gonna be sick—“ He voices out as he enters the room, his face contorting into an ugly mush.

 

After he’s done pretending to gag at the weirdly strong scent (which doesn’t seem to want to go away), he looks up and sees everyone staring at him, most of them with amused looks plastered on their faces.

 

“I’m sorry I was late?” He says mostly to Professor Slughorn who had the same amused expression before he hears Seungkwan sputter a laugh somewhere on his right. What a friend.

 

He ducks his head slightly embarrassed but makes a show of pinching the bridge of his nose as he makes his way towards his partner. A.K.A the bane of his existence.

 

“Right, as i was saying,” Professor Slughorn clears his throat, “can anyone tell me something about what it is that we are brewing today?”

 

Beside him, Wonwoo raises his hand silently, Soonyoung rolls his eyes, show off.

 

Also, Wonwoo’s cologne was so much stronger now that he was standing directly beside him, it was making him dizzy for some reason.

 

“Amortentia, professor,” Wonwoo says as a matter of factly, eyes steeled to the front of the class, “it is believed to be the most powerful love potion in existence. Causes infatuation, sometimes even obsession from the person drinking it. In addition,” he pauses to glance at the spiraling steam from their cauldron before continuing, “the scent is multi-faceted. Distinct to every person. According to what attracts them the most.”

 

“Precisely.” Professor Slughorn says, proud, “10 points to Ravenclaw.”

 

It takes a few seconds for the gears in Soonyoung’s head to start working, with a click, it finally sinks in and when he turns to his partner, Jeon Wonwoo is smirking at him. Yet again.

 

* * *

 

**_II._ **

_W H I T E  B I R M A N_

 

Soonyoung makes a face as he brings his hand up to his eye level, watching the cotton white strands of fur fall from his open palm unto the wooden floor of the living room.

 

A mewl.

 

He looks down and sees Hoshi pawing at his feet to get his attention,  _pet me more_ , is what the feline was obviously telling him to do.

 

Soonyoung rolls his eyes. He is a spitting image of his owner, always craving for Soonyoung’s attention.

 

“Gross,” He says, lips twitching further down, “You’re shedding so bad.” Soonyoung rakes the same hand over the cat’s relaxed body, much to Hoshi’s approving meow. And his hand comes back up with the same amount of fur, if not more.

 

“Wonwoo!” He yells, resuming to scratch behind the cat’s ears. Hoshi’s hind legs twitching every now and then from pure bliss.

 

“Yeah?” Is the man in question’s response, voice muffled from the walls of the bathroom, he was in the middle of taking a shower but did Soonyoung care? He did not.

 

“Your cat’s fur is all over the place!” Soonyoung half-shouts, expecting Wonwoo’s hearing to be slightly impaired because he was under the shower — from what Soonyoung could deduce with the sound of the water coming from the bathroom, “Is this amount of shedding even normal?”

 

“What? I can’t understand anything!”

 

Soonyoung almost laughs at the sound of Wonwoo’s voice blubbered by the water probably hitting his face. He could imagine his face scrunched up trying to make out what Soonyoung was saying from a number of feet away, eyes shut close to shield them from the sting of the shampoo, brows furrowed together, mouth slightly open, reply at the ready. But he was more concerned about the possibility that Hoshi was in danger of turning bald.

 

It takes a few more minutes before Soonyoung hears the squeak of the faucet closing and the click of the bathroom lock releasing, the door creaking open in the slightest. In those few minutes, Hoshi has also managed to worm his way into Soonyoung’s lap and compel the man to keep petting him because he was spoiled like that.

 

“Sorry,” He hears Wonwoo’s voice float from the bathroom, though he hasn’t come out yet, probably about to brush his teeth. Soonyoung guesses. “I couldn’t hear you properly, what was that?”

 

“I said,” His hand was idly rubbing on Hoshi’s belly, as he watched the empty hallway leading to the bathroom waiting for Wonwoo’s reappearance. “That maybe you should be alarmed that your cat is turning bald.”

 

He hears more than he sees Wonwoo’s smile, “He’s your cat too, you know? You gave him that name? Remember?” A gargle, followed by a spit. “And of course he’s not turning bald. He’s shedding, it’s normal.”

 

Soonyoung scoffs as he slowly gets up to his feet, securing a lazy white Birman cat on his chest. “I don’t know, are you sure he’s not shedding too much?” He says, carefully padding towards the bathroom.

 

“Positive.” Wonwoo’s voice was muffled yet again, he was probably wiping his face with a towel.

 

Soonyoung isn’t convinced though, so he continues frowning, determined to make a point as he approached the bathroom door, “It’s not even spring or fall, it’s summer. So why is he shedding  _this_  much?”

 

“Soon,” Wonwoo says, ever so patiently. Voice soothing and even more relaxing than Hoshi rubbing his head on Soonyoung’s neck, “Hoshi’s an indoor cat. Indoor cats shed all year long.”

 

Soonyoung is starting to open his mouth to counter Wonwoo’s smartass know-it-all brain when the man finally comes out of the bathroom and locks eyes with him. All the words he wanted to say die before it could even reach his esophagus.

 

The world dwindles down into focus and literally the only thing he could wrap his head on to was Wonwoo’s incredibly bare torso wreathed in steam coming from the bathroom, remnants of water droplets that were dripping down to his extremely broad shoulders from his towel dried-but still fucking sexy pushed back hair and the offending white towel that was wrapped around the low (very low) of his hips.

 

A high-pitched feral screech shakes Soonyoung awake from his reverie. He blinks only to realize that his arms had gone jelly and that he had dropped Hoshi to the floor in his trance.

 

“Oops.” He murmurs apologetically.

 

Hoshi gives him a stink eye before sashaying back into the living room, to his lovely princely bed. Soonyoung probably deserved that.

 

He hears a quiet, restrained chuckle before he snaps his head back to the reason for his embarrassed flush, “I hate you. You distracted me. Now Hoshi hates me. This is all your fault.”

 

At that, Wonwoo finally lets out a loud laugh. Head thrown back and eyes scrunched adorably.

 

Soonyoung grumbles, closing in on the taller man. “You’re doing this on purpose aren’t you?” He goes on his tip toes as Wonwoo’s eyes land on his, still smiling. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He shrugs innocently without backing away from Soonyoung’s intense gaze.

 

“Is it just me? Or are you trying to seduce me by coming out of the shower looking like a snack?” He says, his eyes squinting as if he was solving a ridiculously hard (pun intended) math equation.

 

Wonwoo’s smile turns into something closer to a suggestive smirk. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Besides, I always come out of the shower looking like this.”

 

 

“Shut up and kiss me.” Soonyoung demands before he’s pulling on the still very offending towel resting on Wonwoo’s hips and crashing their mouths together in one swift movement.

 

Wonwoo makes a small sound of surprise but quickly recovers, hands coming around Soonyoung’s back to pull him closer. Soonyoung feels him smile into the kiss and then he’s drawing in a small gasp as his own back hits the wall, Wonwoo having backed him up and trapping him between his gangly body and the wall without Soonyoung noticing.

 

Wonwoo licks into his mouth, their tongues tangling in a sweet chaotic mess and Soonyoung needs to keep himself from bucking his hips up for friction. He’s got one hand tangled into Wonwoo’s damp hair while his other hand was dangerously making its way south, slowly but purposefully untying the offending towel off of Wonwoo’s body.

 

Suddenly, Wonwoo’s pulling away from their heated make-out session and Soonyoung’s head is moving on its own, chasing the other man’s lips. Wonwoo knocks their foreheads together gently as if to assure him that said make-out session was far from over — thank God. One hand coming down from Soonyoung's neck, stopping his naughty antics.

 

“Not here.” He says, voice scratchy but Soonyoung’s dick is very much attracted to its scratchiness, so it seems.

 

“Why?” Soonyoung asks, almost whining, he was so fucking horny and he was blaming it all on Wonwoo Jeon and his super-sexy-just-came-from-the-shower-ten-out-of-ten-people-would-want-to-fuck perfectly proportionate body.

 

Wonwoo’s low laugh sends another jolt of electricity to Soonyoung’s rousing cock. “We don’t want to traumatize the child.” He says, amused by Soonyoung’s lust-drunk expression.

 

Soonyoung only rolls his eyes in response, finally letting go of the towel and letting it stay on Wonwoo’s hips in favor of wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck, pulling him down to meet his lips in another searing kiss.

 

Wonwoo gladly opens his mouth to welcome Soonyoung’s warm tongue, sucking on it and grazing his teeth on the man’s lower lip. He uses that momentary distraction to slip his thigh in between Soonyoung’s legs, adding pressure and the sound that follows coming out of Soonyoung’s throat ignites something in the pit of Wonwoo’s belly.

 

 

“Fuck. Soonyoung.” He groans, taking the chance to leave open mouthed kisses on Soonyoung’s bared neck.

 

“W- Wonwoo-“ He stutters out.

 

“Yeah? What is it, babe?”

 

“I- I need to-“ Soonyoung rattles on, breath staggered. When Wonwoo shifts his attention from his neck to his face in concern, the scene then proceeds to unfold like a stop motion picture in front of him.

 

First, he sees the way Soonyoung’s nose makes a tiny tingle, then his eyes are crunching shut and then his mouth goes slack, chest bunching up into a big heave and then finally, he releases a humungous sneeze. Arms clutching on Wonwoo’s neck tightly for a second.

 

“Ugh,” Soonyoung groans with a sniffle, “Shit. I have cat fur clinging all over my clothes-“ he manages to say before he’s releasing another sneeze, although not as huge as the first one.

 

Wonwoo’s erection hasn’t gone away but he’s more fond than horny at the moment so he just shakes his head and laughs into Soonyoung’s shoulder.

 

 

His boyfriend was so fucking cute.

 

 

“Bless you but I bet you fifty thousand won, this is Hoshi getting back at you for dropping him at the sight of me  _looking like a snack_ ,” he teases giving Soonyoung a small kiss on the cheek.

 

“Fuck you.” Soonyoung says with another sniffle, “Just when I thought I was about to get fucked on the hallway wall.”

 

Wonwoo laughs again, swiping off the disgusting snot from Soonyoung’s nose with his thumb.

 

“I need a bath.” Soonyoung says, sulking. “A warm bath with a lavender bath bomb, please. So I can wallow in despair and not think about what could have been an amazing wall sexcapade.”

 

“Or,” Wonwoo smiles, leaning into his ear, warm breath sending a shiver down Soonyoung’s spine. “I can accompany you, wash your back for you, maybe fuck you in front of the mirror instead? Hm?”

 

“Silly, silly boyfriend, you just came from the shower.” He replies pinching Wonwoo’s left nipple teasingly.

 

“I don’t mind taking another bath.” Wonwoo murmurs, softly biting Soonyoung’s ear.

 

Soonyoung caves. It wasn’t like he was ever going to say no to Wonwoo anyway, not when he could still feel how hard he was underneath that extremely offending towel. That needs to go.  _Asap._

 

“Alright,” He says gingerly, and then he’s giving Wonwoo as sly smile, then a kiss on the nose, “I’ll take you up on that offer then.”

 

 

As soon as the bathroom door clicks shut, Hoshi mewls loudly from his bed. Finally, some peace and quiet. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my lowly contribution to the Soonwoo Fanfest 2018 hosted by soonwoonet. It's not much but I loved writing these!


End file.
